


Let's try this, together.

by CanadianCat



Series: Gift stuff! [3]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, also Saol doesn't..quite understand love., but here's a fanfic for ya maple!!, i had to look up how a gay wedding works, its pretty cool to see how they differ though., she's trying her best., this is weird.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianCat/pseuds/CanadianCat
Summary: Finally the day has come to tie the knot. Saol doesn't quite know how this all works, however, she's still ready to learn how.





	Let's try this, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it Maple!! Sorry if it isn't as good as you thought.

The ring was already on her finger. Saol had tried her best with looking up how human relationships worked, and she thought she was ready for what happened next. The floating goddess hugged the girl, smiling and letting tears fall down her cheeks. Maple buried her face in the goddesses shoulder and lost it. They were ready for the next step.

Or well, so they thought.

Saol still didn't quite understand what 'marrying' a person meant, but if it made Maple happy, she'd do it. With some research of course. So, that's what she did most of the afternoon. Study how a wedding even worked.

"Invite important people, needs someone to recite stuff, and..vows?"

She paused for a moment, cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are..vows?"

Her fingers immediately got to work typing and clicking, as she had to make sure everything was accurate. VERY accurate. She didn't want to mess anything up. She couldn't mess anything up. She wanted to show that she was determined and truly ready. 

"Okay! I have to..write this up now. Can do!"

She had grabbed her nearby fountain pen and a piece of blank paper, and began writing. Everything that she loved about Maple had gone on the page. Everything she was thankful for, everything she had always wanted to say within reason, was on that paper. Or, papers. There ended up being 3, front and back covered pieces of paper with everything on it. She had looked it over and mumbled it a few times. She wanted to make sure it sounded good. She wanted to make sure it was perfect. She COULDN'T screw this up. After reading it over at least 10 times, and making edits, she had finally written the final version. She was happy with it. Now, invitations.

"Wait. Where would it be?"

She mentally cursed herself, she didn't think of that at all.

"And a date! Oh my gracious I didn't think about all this.."

She had gotten up, not in a rush, she didn't want to cause suspicion that she wasn't quite ready for this. She had clipped together her vows with a paperclip however, and patted them as she set them down on a nearby filing cabinet. She softly floated down the stairs and wrapped her arms around her lover from behind.

"Darling, when we do have the wedding, when and where would you want it to be?"

"Hm. Probably on a Tuesday or Wednesday. Then people won't be travelling as much. Maybe 2 pm?"

Saol had taken a mental note of all this as she had softly nodded, studying her facial features. She had always known humans were beautiful, but she didn't think they could be as beautiful as her. Maple was as pretty as humans came to Saol. Nobody could compare to her, as far as Saol was aware.

"As for a place..maybe a garden? I always found weddings in floral settings to be rather beautiful!"

"A garden..I'm sure we could manage that!"

"..Wait, are you planning all this?"

"Wh-, not yet! I just wanted to get some sort of idea!"

Maple looked up at her and smiled, giggling.

"Mhm. Whatever you say."

"Well, I'm going to head back now!"

"Alright! I'll let you know when the food is ready."

"Thanks darling!"

Saol quickly 'dashed' up into her office again. She thought she'd gotten away with it, but Maple knew what she was doing now. It was no use hiding it from her anyway. She might as well get her invitations started while she was waiting.

Saol sat down and quickly got to writing with almost no hesitation. It would be worth it all. To finally 'tie the knot' as humans said it. She was ready.

For the next few nights they both practiced their vows until they had remembered it perfectly, or to the best of their abilities.

\---Timeskip because I'm lazy and this would be boring to describe anyway.---

They were ready, and even though it was with a little bit of help, they were dressed and ready for it to happen. To finally make ends meet.

"Come on. It'll be fine! You'll do great."

"What if I fall, Doc? Are you kidding?"

"Dude. It's not that long of a dress. You'll make it!"

"If you say so."

"Wait why are you wearing a suit anyway?"

"I don't like dresses all the much Maple. Never have, probably never will."

Doc rested her hands behind her head, softly kicking her leg up and down.

"When's this thing gonna start anyway?"

"In about 20 minutes..Do you think she got her dress on all by herself?"

"Probably. Saol knows what she's doing with dresses and stuff."

Doc had patted the girl's back, making sure not to get any dust or dirt on it.

"You'll be fine. You remember all of it right?"

"I think so."

\---Another timeskip. I can't do this much longer. I'm also timeskipping the vows and I'm sorry but I can't do that for much longer.---

"Saol Miraphs, do you take Maple Chai to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Bas softly growled, that being really his only tone of voice. A grumble.

"I do."

She stated, her head held high. She was proud of this choice. It wasn't everyday that a human marries a goddess, but it was happening today. And Saol would make sure that her angel would get her wings fast when the time came around.

"Maple Chai, do you take Saol Miraphs to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Bas felt a little weird saying that, basically twice. He definitely wasn't used to doing same sex marriages, in fact he wasn't used to doing marriages at all.

"I do!"

The smaller girl was almost bursting with excitement. Neither of them could believe it was happening.

They'd finally be together forever.

"Then you may now kiss the..bride?"

Bas almost mumbled the last part, being quite confused on what to say there.

Saol had almost immediately broke the distance between them, as they separated after a few seconds.

The sound of soft cheering was faded into the background as the two focused on each other.

Saol finally knew what it was like to be human, and in love truly.

Maple finally knew how it felt to be loved by a goddess, like many people imagine.

They had done it, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 'Doc is not the best at this overly lovey dovey stuff but she tries anyway.' feat a self insert cause I couldn't really think of anyone else to add there.


End file.
